super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
9-Volt
Character Description 9-Volt is a major human character in the WarioWare series. He is a Nintendo fan, he collects everything about this company, and loves to play video games. 9-Volt lives with his mother, 5-Volt, and his pet Fronk in their house in Diamond City and attends Diamond City Elementary. He debuts in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as one of Wario's friends who helps him produce microgames. In Super Smash Bros. IV 9-Volt appears as an unlockable character. * Beat Wario with Mona on Classic * Beat Mona with Wario on Classic Gameplay 9-Volt is a very intriguing character. He is a musical genius, with many projectile and reflection techniques who can edgeguard beautifully. His taunts do damage, and he is also great because he can cancel an opponent's throw mid-animation with a smash attack. He is also very heavy for his size, at 26, right around Ike and R.O.B. Moveset Smash Attacks Side Smash 9-Volt sends his pet Fronk forward to deliver a tremendous bite to the opponent. This does about 9-14% damage and KOs at 120% very well. Up Smash 9-Volt transforms into a large bowling pin and gains some height when this is used in midair. Deals a fixed 15% damage and has good knockback at full charge, KOing at around 75-80%. Down Smash 9-Volt lifts up and slams down a large boom box which tosses players around him and can launch opponents above him. Basic Attacks Standing Attack 9-Volt does a two-punch combo and then an uppercut at about 3% damage a hit. Side Tilt 9-Volt swings an electrified haymaker punch at whoever is unlucky enough to get hit. This deals 10% damage and is a great KO tool at 110%. Up Tilt 9-Volt hops into the air and his helmet bulbs light up and enlarge. This deals a solid 8-12% damage and is a good lead into midair combos. Down Tilt 9-Volt's large dangly thingies on his helmet light up and he spins around several times. Deals 5% damage, but has immense horizontal knockback power at higher percentages. Dash Attack 9-Volt's dash, which shows him skateboarding, ends with him kick-flipping the skateboard at the opponent. This move, which deals 13% by itself, also conjures briefly a skateboard item which, when thrown, deals an additional 7%. This skateboard can also be picked up and thrown by opponents, but snaps in two and disappears after 3 throws. Edge Attack 9-Volt returns to the stage and does an electrified spin kick at the opponent. Air Attacks Neutral 9-Volt turns on his helmet, taking it off and spinning in a circle with it for 18% damage, as well as some bonus height. Down 9-Volt kicks downward with his electric boots for 16% damage. This meteor smashes quite well. Up 9-Volt gives his WarioWare jetpack a short burst for an air stall, and punches upward for 14% damage. Forward 9-Volt belly-bumps his opponent with the electrified star on his chest for 10% damage. Back 9-Volt swats his opponent with a customized WarioWare gaming microphone for 23% damage. This KOs extremely early at around 55%. Special Attacks Neutral: Rocket Wheelie 9-Volt hops on his skateboard and charges its rocket boosters before launching it across the stage. It deals 7-21% damage and KOs at 95% at full charge. Side: 18-Volt Katana 9-Volt leaps atop 18-Volt's back as 18-Volt frantically brandishes a katana while dashing across the stage. Up: Hat Rocket This is purely a recovery move, and sees 9-Volt riding atop his own hat as he rockets high into the air. Down: Disc Jockey 9-Volt rapidly spins records atop a record player before shooting them out on both sides to deal 17% damage apiece. The record player reflects projectiles, too. Final Smash: 5-Volt's Awakening 9-Volt strums an electric guitar that forces all the players in his current visage directly in front of him, then ducks behind a couch as his mother appears from behind the stage and glares at all, knocking them to the floor and escalating percents of all so knocked by 50-75%. If any reach 120% due to this, they are subsequently swatted from the stage.